


Fanvid: Life on Earth (Strong Enough)

by cosmic_llin, ladyvivien



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/pseuds/ladyvivien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah doesn't need the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Life on Earth (Strong Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Strong Enough, Cher

**Length:** 4.04

 

 

  
  



End file.
